


A Bloody Christmas

by Zakariya_Ren



Category: One Hundred Percent Orange Juice
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Dark, Grimdark, Horror, Minor Character Death, Other, Predicament Bondage, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakariya_Ren/pseuds/Zakariya_Ren
Summary: It is a rather busy Christmas Eve for Aru, as she has multiple deliveries to make on the Southeast region of the United States. However...one particular mansion impedes her quest.
Kudos: 3





	1. Damnation

The Christmas Eve of the present year had been unusually rough, as Aru had more presents to deliver than ever, especially due to the release of yet another Star Wars movie. Surprisingly, a far greater amount of children had behaved themselves, thus further increasing the necessary deliveries.

The rabbit-like girl soon arrived at her next required destination; a rather large, modern-styled mansion overlooking an excessively luxurious-looking neighborhood. The mansion itself somehow greatly outclassed the other structures in that aspect, especially due to the residence being a six-story structure that was surrounded by fields covered in obnoxiously exotic plants and several odd, indescribable statues.

Without bothering to think of a more rational solution, Aru simply hopped over the fence surrounding the estate, and carelessly skipped towards the front doors. The young Santa Claus substitute soon realized how large the fields were, as it had taken the teenage girl several minutes to successfully cross them, and reach what appeared to be a secondary entrance.

_I could probably sneak in through here,_ Aru thought as she gazed at the concealed stairway. _They won’t see me if-_

Aru discontinued her train of thought at the sound of horrific, vile laughter coming from what resembled a little girl with significant mental health issues. Aru continued pursuing her objective with uncertainty, gently proceeding up the steps as the laughter became far more distant.

“So, this giant estate is meant for Christmas gatherings…?” Zakariya Ren asked, walking to the center of the lobby. The gothic individual gazed at the over-sized Christmas Tree, which almost touched the ceiling of the five-story room.

Ren did not bother inspecting the ornaments, and turned his attention to QP, who was playing with her Santa hat for some obscure reason. The dog-like girl initially did not seem to realize he was speaking to her, and only reacted when she noticed his lack of amusement.

“Well, yeah! A friend of mine wanted us to come, and-” QP explained before being interrupted almost instantly.

“That friend is Tomomo, isn’t it…” Ren questioned quietly, his tone being completely emotionless. The young male received an unsurprisingly positive nod from QP, and wanted to pat the girl on the head out of pity, stopping when he heard something rattling upstairs.

“QP...who did Tomomo invite, exactly?” Zakariya inquired in a somewhat disturbed manner. QP scratched her canine-ears for a moment, looking far more confused than Ren.

_Whatever,_ he thought with a slight twitch. _It’ll be safer for QP if she remained here, and more efficient for me if I checked it out myself._

Ren lazily walked up the stairs with an indifferent expression, listening intently for that fear-inducing noise and any conceivable signs of its source. The generally content human heard a faint moaning sound, and almost stumbled as his movement came to a complete halt.

Zakariya nearly shivered as he witnessed a closet door practically vibrating, as if it would come down at any moment and reveal a horror beyond all imagination. Nonetheless, his curiosity got the better of him, and manipulated the youth into opening the door.

Ren instinctively performed a back-flip to evade an individual falling onto him, landing narrowly on the second floor’s guard rail as he inspected the person that had almost struck him. Zakariya’s eyes widened upon realizing the individual was Yuki, who had her arms bound behind her back and forced to endure the misfortune of having her mouth taped shut. The cat woman violently attempted to remove the tape from her mouth, and grumbled in utter annoyance when she hopelessly failed.

_Either the person who owns this place is into BDSM,_ he thought as he hopped off the guard rail. _Or...QP brought me into what equates to a horror movie….with content that appeals to BDSM fans._

Yuki started to furiously growl as she tried to remove the bindings, motivating Ren to kneel over to the malicious woman, and brutally rip the tape off of her mouth. Yuki let out an annoyed groan of pain, giving Ren a resentful glare before speaking.

“Ugh...thanks,” Yuki said coldly. “Listen, we gotta get going. The girl who lives here literally tried to eat my gang, and tied me up after I shot at her. Bullets don’t work, so-”

“What’s really going on here?” Ren interrupted curtly, noticing Yuki’s revolver was still in the closet. “Why would this ‘girl’ want to consume people like edible food, and what reason do you have for bringing your gang here? What does this pretentious estate have that you can’t find in a corrupt politician’s house?”

The interrogative questions only seemed to further Yuki’s irritation, as the bipedal cat attempted to stand up, prompting Ren to completely remove her confines.

“Thanks...again,” Yuki stated reluctantly. “Now, if you would stop being a demanding dork, I’ll tell you what you _need_ to know. I’m sure it’s QP that brought you here, since Tomomo wouldn’t choose a boring house like this. There’s an ageless demon girl named Iris that lurks around this mansion, and feeds off the flesh of the chosen Santa Clauses for this region any time they come here. She’ll also eat the current owners of this place when they visit.”

“And yet...she let you live,” Ren stated with a frightened tone. “Is it because you’re a cat, or-”

Ren stopped once a horrific realization occurred within his thoughts, motivating the young man to creep over to the closet where Yuki was being held, and stare at one of the clothing compartments. Zakariya carefully opened the container, and barely staggered backward once he spotted the mutilated, severed body parts of Yuki’s fellow gang members.

The gothic male slowly flipped the light switch to gain a better look at the interior of the closet, and knew his face was turning pale as he noticed the walls were completely covered in the drying blood that undoubtedly belonged to Yuki’s friends.

The bipedal cat took a step into the closet, and gasping as she stared at the gruesome sight, becoming completely motionless at what she was witnessing. Ren gently patted Yuki on the head, feeling guilt for not knowing how to comfort Yuki at this tragic, and thoroughly terrifying event.


	2. There'll Be Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon meeting Iris, Aru faces the most grim night of her entire life.

Upon entering the house through the hidden passageway, Aru stumbled on what felt like a humanoid skeleton, and landed several feet downward, impacting a soft pile of fleshy objects. The rabbit-girl dropped her bag of presents involuntarily, which effectively crashed on top of what looked like humanoid ribs.

Aru shoved herself away from the fleshy pile, wiping a crimson liquid from her hands. Before she had the chance to comment on her situation, Aru took a glance at the organic pieces, and realized she was gazing at the grotesquely mutilated body parts of the Waruda gang, though Yuki was nowhere to be seen.

“What happened in here?!” Aru almost screamed, trembling in absolute terror. Aru plucked her bag off of the ground, and sprinted out of the room as quickly as she could. Once the teenage rabbit entered the hallway, that disturbing laughter Aru had listened to earlier echoed once again.

“Who’s there?!” Aru yelled fearfully. “Are you the one that did...that to those people back there!?!” The little girl’s laughing increased in both intensity and insanity, sound as if her mental illness was significantly worsening with every waking picosecond.

“ _Of course I did, Little Miss!_ ” the voice replied, coming from an unknown direction. “ _Those people didn’t want to play with me, and they didn’t taste very good._ ”

Aru’s eyes widened, almost as if they were going to burst from her skull, as the Santa-like being was on the verge of a nervous breakdown from the horrific event.

“They also offered me dools for presents! Those are so very boring,” the girl continued, snapping Aru out of her horrified stupor.

“Wait, what do you mean by dools?” Aru asked in confusion, carefully strolling to find the source of the voice. “Are you talking about dolls, or something?”

“ _C’mon, I’m sure you know what dools are! You’re a Santa, after all!_ ” the girl responded with a mentally unstable cackle. “ _Anyway, I don’t need presents to be happy. All I need are people to play my games with!_ Do you want to play my games?”

Aru discontinued her careful movements, shivering at the voice suddenly coming from a source behind her. The rabbit-like teenager turned around, spotting what had the appearance of a nine year old girl wearing a blood-soaked maid outfit. The girl was few inches shorter than Aru, having dull teal-colored hair with ragged pigtails that someone had clearly attempted to slice off recently.

She had demonic red eyes that seemed to reflect her insanity, as each of her rapidly changing expressions indicated no tangible signs of decent mental health. Her outfit itself was worn down, showing clear signs of considerable age and perpetual deterioration from a recent conflict. The girl’s skin was a very lively shade of tan despite her other demonic features...as if she had been a normal human being at one point, but was driven to madness for some heinous reason.

“My name’s Iris,” the girl chuckled, her tone becoming increasingly giddy. “And I’ve been a good girl this year, Little Miss Santa! Now, can I have **_my present?!_** ”

Iris stared off into space for a minute, and began laughing like the most diabolical, unhinged psychopath in existence. Aru took advantage of the moment to gain a firmer grip on her present bag, and aimed it at Iris’s head.

“Present Attack!” Aru yelled with fierce determination. The Santa-themed rabbit slammed her bag of presents into Iris’s face, knocking the psychotic murderer on the floor.

“Why would you hit an innocent little girl? I didn’t do anything wrong,” Iris whined pathetically, before she regained her terrifying demeanor. “After all, what’s immoral about killing criminals? They were very **bad** this year!”

A flare of dark crimson lightning surged across Iris’s body, and in less than a brief moment, the vile maid got back up on her feet. Iris stared into Aru’s eyes; her expression transforming into something more evil than insane.

“Are you afraid to die, Santa?” Iris asked smugly, taking very gradual steps towards Aru. “Don’t worry! I’m sure they’ll replace you, and if they don’t...well, parents can just buy the kids gifts! Besid-”

“Present _ATTACK!_ ” Aru called out with far more vigor this time. The bag smashed against Iris’s face once again, though it did not have any visible effect on her this time. Instead, it seemed to make Iris happy.

“So you _do_ want to play, Little Miss Santa?” Iris asked with a purely genuine tone. “Okay! Now, lemme try...”

Iris raised her left hand towards the ceiling, spawning an amber sphere of light that seemed rather dull, yet as deadly as the insane girl forming it. The sphere grew in intensity and size every second, prompting Aru to flee as quickly as she could.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _**SHIT!**_ ” Aru cursed vehemently, opening a random door near the edge of the hallway, and slamming it shut with all of her available strength.

Aru took a quick look around the room she entered, and quickly noticed it was the central lobby that overlooked the living room. An explosion suddenly rocked the entirety of the manor, knocking Aru into the guard rails.

“This is the worst Christmas Eve yet!” Aru complained with a curt tone. “That explosion must have been from that Hadouken thing Iris made. Whatever is going on here, I need to tell one of the Sweet Gods before it gets worse!”

Zakariya Ren stood next to the front doors, cringing at the sight of the fleshy humanoid remains Iris had used to barricade any possible escape routes. QP had been fervently seeking ways to communicate with the Sweet Gods, while Yuki had spent this time to mourn the deaths of her fellow gang members.

_What does that little shit want from us? Star Breaker can give Iris all the “entertainment” she seeks,_ Ren thought with colossal spite. _Well….whatever, Tomomo will probably come looking for QP, and if we survive long enough-_

Ren’s train of thought discontinued at the sound of Yuki sniffling, causing the young man to feel a deep sense of regret for not being able to comfort the cat lady, even if she was a legitimate bully. Adding to his mild vexation was the sight of Aru chasing her bag of presents, which was tumbling downstairs and about to crash into the unsuspecting QP.

The dog girl unknowingly stepped aside as she gazed down into her phone, allowing Aru’s presents to smash into a sculpture that resembled Marie Poppo instead. Aru quickly collected her gifts from the debris, clearly grateful they were relatively unharmed, and gazed at Ren with a purely apologetic expression.

“Aru...you didn’t happen to see a way out, did you?” he asked sadly, unimpressed at QP ignoring the rabbit-girl’s presence.

“No, I was busy running from some creepy girl who was trying to kill me,” Aru explained with a terribly disgusted tone. “She called herself Iris, and apparently she killed everyone who’s tried to enter this mansion.”

_Except for us,_ Ren thought with a feeling of hopelessness. _Though I should be thankful we’ve survived, what reason does Iris really have for sparing us?_

Aru gasped upon hearing the sound of Iris laughing yet again, her insanity far surpassing that of Star Breaker’s. The heinous girl fell off of the top of the Christmas Tree, cackling demonically as she plummeted to the floor and landed on her backside, somehow unharmed in any profound manner.

“I guess the four of you want to know why I did this,” Iris said callously, standing upward with a frightening posture. “First, the criminals had to go because the kitty cat needs to know what it’s like to be alone, have nobody for Christmas, and get rejected when you need someone to play with _badly._ ”

Yuki stared at Iris with a level of aggression that was uncharacteristic, even for someone of her status, while QP and Aru simply gazed at Iris in disbelief; as if the two were suffering from a frightening auditory hallucination.

“Okay...why are you _ACTUALLY_ doing this?” Ren said curtly, giving Iris a glare far more disdainful than anything his three companions could muster. “There’s no rumors of a being like you getting spotted in this area, even during ancient times. Based on what each of us has seen personally, I can come to the conclusion that _someone brought you here._ That said, who’s directive are you following?”

Iris’s smile became far more sardonic, as if utterly amused at Ren’s hypothesis and the thought of how he came to that assumption.

“Someone **did** bring me here, Mister Vampire!” Iris answered sarcastically. “But you don’t get to know who, because why would I risk screwing up the plans of my only friend? He taught me all kinds of games, after all! I was telling the truth when I told you why I killed the kitty girl’s gang, but why I kill the other people? My friend doesn’t like defiant citizens, so he lures them here to be my snacks!”

“I’m not a vampire, you little cun-” Ren attempted to say, stopping when he noticed something very disturbing occur.

Iris’s smile transformed into an expression far more horrifying than anything that one could imagination; nothing could possibly describe it. Aru detected a faint, yet outright disgusting stench, and turned to glance at QP...who had unfortunately soiled herself in fear.

Ren pulled an eight-gauge shotgun from the back of his body armor, aiming it directly at Iris as she slowly approached the group. Yuki performed a similar action with her revolver, while Aru once again clutched her bag like the crude weapon it had been used as for the duration of this evening.

QP simply hid behind Aru, trembling violently as she awaited whatever unethical thing Iris was going to do next. Despite the attack method not working previously, Yuki shot at Iris as she hinted at doing before, and faced no results at all; the bullets simply pelted off Iris’s skin as if they were made of unusually weak foam.

Despite this, Iris discontinued advancing towards Aru, and turned to face Yuki with a pathetic, rather manipulative look of sadness.

“Don’t shoot at me, Little Miss!” Iris whined, as if she was going to start crying with actual sincerity. Taking advantage of the devil girl’s distraction, Aru summoned all of her available energies, and did what she could to project them onto the present bag.

“I doubt this will work, but...” Aru whispered to Zakariya, noticing a reddish glow with green accents forming around her sack. “ ** _PRESENT ATTACK!!!!_** ”

Aru threw the present bag with all of her possible strength, sending the gift sack directly into the back of Iris’s head. Unlike before, Iris seemed legitimately harmed by the assault, and was forced into the wall as a result of the strike. The psychotic girl soon hit the floor, landing on perfectly flat on her face.

Aru fell to her knees, gasping in utter exhaustion as Iris started crying out just like a little girl, immediately sobbing from the pain from the horrendously brutal attack. Ren lowered his weapon, staring down in sadness as if he was watching a **truly** innocent child crying from a terrible injury.

The two nearly jumped as Yuki fired her weapon yet again, this time causing actual damage to Iris’s backside, narrowly missing her spine. Blood quickly soaked the floor around her, and further added to the gruesome mess the girl had made.

“Was that really necessary?!” Ren asked Yuki coldly, noticing the cat woman walking towards QP without remorse. Before Yuki could answer, a portal similar to what was seen in Tomomo’s dimension spawned in the center of this room, revealing the creator of the famous board game herself.

“Nice to see you again, Zakariya!” Tomomo greeted arrogantly, her face changing to one of shock when she looked around the room. “What the hell happened here?!”

“I have some questions for you too,” Ren snarled fiercely. “Tomomo…did you know ANYTHING about this place before you invited us here…?! Anything at all?”

“Having us come here was QP’s idea!” Tomomo retorted, pointing her staff at the door. “Aru, you can leave. I need to have a talk with QP and her friends!”

The blockage to the doors vaporized before Aru’s eyes, allowing the Santa-themed rabbit to exit the hellhole Iris had turned the luxurious mansion into. Aru took one last glance at Iris, seeing that while the demonic girl was still alive, it was possible that she would die if Tomomo didn’t heal her quickly.

“Aru, you should probably talk to your affiliates and have someone take over your duties for the rest of the night,” Ren whispered sorrowfully. “Don’t worry about Iris, somebody will likely be nice enough to spare her, and hand her over to one of the gods for judgment. I’m sure Yuki will be fine, and I’ll take care of QP. Alright?”

The teenage Santa patted Ren on the shoulder, and left the mansion without worry, doing her best not to think about what happened. Many lives had been lost, though Aru and her friends had managed to survive the morbid situation.

Aru had spent the remainder of the night walking along the edge of a lake with Marie Poppo, having small talk the entire time in hopes that she could brighten the mood. Aru had accepted the fact that she was still technically young, and had yet to see the countless things that would occur in life.

But, not once did she believe she would be surrounded by such fresh suffering, death, and a woman struggling to handle witnessing the direct aftermath of her friends being murdered. She also never believed she would see a child, evil or not, getting shot directly in front of her.

Aru’s profession as a Santa further cemented the belief that her life would not take this turn, in spite of all the senseless things she had seen so far. Aru wasn’t sure how she was going to make it through this, but the rabbit-themed girl knew it was something she needed to learn to deal with.

The darkest time in her life so far was brief, and now over with; Aru was certain that she should savor the positive moments, because there was no certainty that a situation that difficult would never come again.

Aru listened intently on Marie Poppo’s senseless dialogue, not thoroughly caring about understanding her, but grateful that Poppo was happy and able to revel in this peaceful moment.

Perhaps tomorrow was still going to be a decent day, and perhaps Aru would continue her career in delivering gifts to those of decency around the world.


End file.
